(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a first panel provided with pixel electrodes and thin film transistors (TFTs), a second panel provided with a common electrode and color filters, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two panels. The LCD generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by voltage difference between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode and it varies the voltage difference to control orientations of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, which determine the polarization of light passing through the liquid crystal layer. The LCD converts the polarization of the light into the transmittance of the light by using polarizers, thereby displaying images.
The liquid crystal layer is usually formed by two technologies, vacuum injection and drop filling. The vacuum injection combines two panels with a sealant with a liquid crystal inlet and then fills the liquid crystal in a gap between the two panels through the inlet. The drop filling prints a sealant on a panel, drops the liquid crystal, and assembling the two panels with the sealant.
The drop filling employs a UV (ultra-violet) curable sealant for preventing the deterioration of the liquid crystal. However, the black matrix on the second panel or metal members such as signal wires on the first panel may block the UV ray for curing the sealant such that the sealant may not perfectly hardened.
Although it is suggested to narrow the black matrix for enhancing the hardening of the sealant, the decrease of the area of the black matrix may cause light leakage near a peripheral area of the LCD.